Je t'arrêterai
by WitchSpirit
Summary: Zero a besoin de sang. Yuuki arrive alors. Et ce qui doit arriver se passe. Mais qu'en pensent ces deux-là ? Comment le vivent-ils, par rapport à l'autre ? OS.


**Auteur : WitchSpirit**

**Genre : euuh... général. Pas de genre particulier.**

**Couple : Pas réellement... mais au vu des personnages mis en scène, je dirais Zero/Yuuki.**

**Rating : K**

**Disclaimer : Si seulement Vampire Knight m'appartenait... et ses personnages... w bave. Hum. Redescendons sur Terre, ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne fais que les emprunter à leur auteur et les lui rendre dans le même état qu'avant (enfin j'espère )**

* * *

**"Je t'arrêterai".**

Zero avait la tête qui lui tournait. La main retournée, appuyée sur sa tempe, il respirait profondément pour tenter de se calmer. Mais rien n'y faisait : des gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour retrouver son calme.  
Heureusement qu'il était seul. Ainsi, ses instincts qu'il redoutait tant pouvaient bien s'exprimer sans qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un. Surtout qu'il était une personne qu'il ne voulait absolument pas blesser mais qui avait le don de venir quand il le fallait le moins...  
Comme pour appuyer ses pensées, Yuuki passa sa tête par l'entrebaîllement de la porte qu'elle avait ouverte à moitié après avoir frappé discrètement quelques coups. Il détourna le regard afin qu'elle ne voie pas la couleur de ses iris, iris, qui avaient quitté leur teinte améthyste habituelle pour se teinter d'un nuance rouge. Rouge sang, à l'image de ce que son organisme lui réclamait violemment.  
A peine entrée, Yuuki sentit l'atmosphère lourde, pesante, de la pièce. Zero refusait obstinément de la regarder alors que ses mains étaient prises de sursauts convulsifs.

- "Euh... Zero ?"  
- "..."

Pas de réponse. Ni verbale, ni physique. Et cette atmosphère... Avec un soupir résigné, Yuuki défit sa cravate. Au bruissement de l'étoffe, Zero esquissa un geste qu'il regretta amèrement dès qu'il l'eût fait ; il se tourna vers Yuuki. Yuuki qui lui dévoilait sa gorge fine, et si appétissante. Yuuki, qui encore une fois allait souffrir à cause de lui.  
Mais déjà, alors que la couleur sang de ses iris s'intensifiait, Zero se relevait, et, mû par un sentiment incontrôlable, s'avança vers Yuuki. La jeune fille ne se l'avouait pas, mais elle appréhendait toujours un peu ces moments : Zero était si différent... Pas bestial, non. Mais pas totalement humain non plus. Le regard brûlant, il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça fermement. Paradoxalement, l'humain devenu vampire essayait d'être le plus doux possible avec celle qui le sauvait. Yuuki ne savait que faire : elle sentait l'ambivalence de Zero, sa douceur désespérée au travers de sa force, son impatience de répondre à l'appel de son sang mais qu'il essayait de réfréner.  
Elle passa sa main dans la chevelure argentée du garçon, qui tressaillit au contact. Une vive tension s'empara de lui, et après avoir brièvement passé sa langue sur le cou de Yuuki afin de trouver l'endroit le plus approprié, il planta sans douceur ses crocs dans la douce peau, alors que Yuuki fermait les yeux pour supporter la douleur fugace. Elle sentait son sang être aspiré hors d'elle, et entendait Zero s'en délecter malgré lui.  
Arriverait-elle un jour à lui dire que même si lui reniait sa nature de vampire, elle appréciait ces moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux deux ? Même si elle en sortait un peu affaiblie, elle guettait à chaque fois l'expression de satisfaction de Zero avant que ses iris ne reprennent leur couleur habituelle.  
Ce moment arriva bientôt. Avec un faible sourire, elle contempla Zero essuyer le filet de sang qui s'échappait de sa bouche pour courir sur son menton. Il était une chose cependant qu'elle n'appréciait pas pendant ce moment : c'était la tristesse désolée qui transparaissait sur le visage de Zero. Celui-ci leva un regard contrit sur Yuuki, et murmura :

- "Yuuki... pardon..."

Il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés lorsqu'elle se jeta dans ses bras pour l'étreindre. La tête blottie contre son torse, elle crispa ses mains sur ses omoplates.

- "Zero... je t'ai fait la promesse que je t'arrêterai. Laisse-moi la tenir..."

Elle chancela légèrement et se retint en s'agrippant à la veste de Zero, qui la rattrapa et se laissa glisser au sol avec elle. A genoux, alors qu'il tenait Yuuki contre lui, sa tête toujours blottie contre son torse, il lui caressa les cheveux doucement, la gardant dans ses bras et baissant la tête jusqu'à ce que son front rencontre celle de Yuuki.

- "Merci", murmura-t-il simplement.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Des critiques (constructives si possibles ;p) sont les bienvenues, ainsi que des reviews tout simplement pour dire si vous avez aimé ou pas )


End file.
